Broken
by Hugs and kisses xo
Summary: Three girls are taken from their homes to be trafficked. Despite the hell the three are put through can Stockholm slowly creep in? AU AH Cussing and Lemons! Klaroline, Delena, Statherine (Sorry I'm rubbish as summaries, ha ha)
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys, this is my first fanfic so please be nice. Constructive criticism is welcome but not too harsh. Please reveiw so I can improve ;)**

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own tvd or any of the characters :(**

Broken

Chapter 1

Elena stormed out of last period, Caroline at her heels. Katherine was ditching again, and both girls knew exactly where she was. Elena soon found herseld at 'the stoner pit' as she had taken to call it, and saw non other than Katherine and Jeremy each with a cigarette in their hands. Elena groaned and as soon as Jeremy caught sight of Elena he left, Katherine waved at the two a big goofy grin on her face. She was stoned. "What the hell are you doing, Katherine?!" Caroline asked icily.

"When in Rome, do what the Romans do," Katherine said simply guestering around her then taking a drag of her cigarette. Elena's eyebrows furrowed as she walked forward to try and snatch the cigarette from her. Katherine smacked Elena's hand away and took another drag of the cigarette, only this time she brew the smoke in Elena's face. Elena coughed slightly and wafted the smoke away with her hand causing Katherine to giggle hysterically. "Jesus, Katherine! Where the hell did you get Heroine from?" Elena asked snatching the cigarette away from her.

"Shhhh!" Katherine hushed pressing her index finger against Elena's lips. "What's wrong with you?" Caroline asked as she took a step closer. "I don't think that that's legal," Katherine explained as she took her finger away. "Oh, God! I'm a criminal!" she exclaimed burying her head in her hands. Elena stared at Katherine as she started sobbing, complaining about how she would never get a good job, or how she would never get to go to Disney Land and how she would end up being some girls bitch. Elena took a long drag of the cigarette then exhaled, She offered it to Caroline but when she refused she threw it on the floor than stubbed it out. Elena and Caroline shared a glance before they took a seat either side of her. "You hate Disney," Elena reminded. Katherine looked up at Elena and she had mascara stains down her cheeks, although no more tears seemed to be falling. "Oh, That is true," Katherine agreed, no hint in her voice that she had been crying just a moment ago. Elena pitied Katherine, yes she had resorted to drugs like Jeremy but the difference was, she stayed strong. Most of the time, anyway. "Hey, guys, do you feel like we're being watched?" Caroline asked in a low voice as she eyed the school grounds. Elena and Katherine both looked up, she was right, the school looked completely empty but each girl had the same strange tingly feeling at the pits of their stomach. The type of feeling that made you scared to move, made you scared to speak and made you scared to breathe. Each girl listened, it was too quiet, there was a sinister feeling about the school, "Maybe we should-" Elena was the first to brave talking, before she felt a cloth cover her mouth. The rest was a haze, she didn't quite understant what was happening. She suddenly felt drousy, she saw Katherine and Caroline running away from her. She faintly rememberes a pair of bright blue eyes and a wicked grin before darkness took over.

**Sorry, I know it's a bit short but it's just the intro. I promise the next one will be better. I am open to all sugguestions so if you have any just let me know **

**1 reveiw = Hugs and kisses xo ;) **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own TVD :/**

Chapter 2

"Elena? Elena, oh my god." Elena's warm brown eyes fluttered open once she heard Caroline's panicked voice. Elena let out a slight moan, "What happened?" Her lazy eyes scanned her surroundings. It was dark, there wasn't any view to the outside, a small room? No... a van? Elena's eye brows furrowed and she tried to pull herself up, only to notice that her hands were bound with a rope. Her eyes widened with realization as she remembered what happened before she blacked out. She shook her hands, praying that the ropes were loose. Not a chance, just her luck. "Elena, it's no use," Katherine sighed. Either they were unconscious long enough so that the drugs had wore out her system or what ever had made them unconscious had over over powered the drugs. Her earlier expression had merged into a panicked one and Elena even thought she saw tears threatening to spill over her waterline. Although, it was too dark for her to be sure.

Elena scanned the back of the van, checking if there was anything evident that could help. Nothing. She managed to pull herself up straight, and exhaled deeply. She had to stay in control of things. "Help!" Elena screamed and hit the back of her head on the side of the van. "Help!" She heard Caroline yell, following Elena's lead. Elena opened her mouth to call out again, but she was interrupted by a banging in the front. "Shut it, unless you want a bullet in your skull." A male voice snapped. "What do you want with us?" Katherine asked, no longer feeling sorry for herself. There was no answer. "Now you go quiet." Caroline mused quietly.

"What do you want with us?!" Katherine repeated in a harsh tone before suddenly the van stopped, throwing the girls to the ground. Elena didn't know what to feel, anger? fear?

Her heart sped up once she heard doors open then slam closed. She sat up straight, each step making her heart beat faster. Until finally the doors slid open revealing three rather dashing men. The one on the right had dark hair, green eyes and wore a dark tee with black jeans, the one in the middle had blonde curls with blue eyes and he wore a white shirt with black jeans and the one on the left had black hair shocking blue eyes he wore black jeans a black shirt and a black leather three quarter length trench coat. She had to say; the dim light from the sunset certainly flattered their features. The one on the left wore a stunning lopsided smirk, there was no denying that all three were _very_ good looking. Elena's eyebrows stitched themselves together, those blue eyes. Those stunning blue eyes. They were all too familiar. He was the one who took her.

"Out, now." The one on the right ordered eyeing the three.

"What do you want with us?" Caroline asked after a moment, her cold blue eyes not leaving the three. "Listen, girls... you're pretty. You really are, wouldn't it be a shame for us to waste that?" The one on the left raised an eyebrow as he reached into an inner pocket in his jacket pulling out a gun. Elena's eyes widened and paused before making a move to get out of the van. "Elena, what the hell are you doing?" Katherine asked, disgust evident in her voice. "We need to play this smart, Katherine." Elena murmured in a low voice before hopping out of the van. The middle one grabbed her shoulder harshly, making her flinch, before pulling her roughly towards him. Her heart sped up again, she was in a dangerous position and she knew that. "Good girl," he chuckled. "Now, which one of you are going to brave up and join your little friend here?" Katherine and Caroline shared a glance before Katherine gave Caroline a disapproving look, Caroline nodded as she got out. The one on the left grabbed her, although he was more gentle than the blond had seemed to be. "You coming or am I going to have to come get you?" The one on the right raised an eyebrow at Katherine, who seemed to be glaring at Stefan. "Drop dead," she sneered shuffling backwards. "Katherine," Elena warned. The three men snickered. "Alright, all fun and games over. Get out the van," he said firmly, his green eyes glinting with humor. Katherine leaned forward slightly "You don't scare me," The blond and the black haired man turned to look at the green eyed guy. A smirk found it's way on to his lips as he climbed into the van. "Katherine!" Elena called, worry clear in her voice.

"Relax, he knows what he's doing, love." The blonde murmured in her ear. Elena shuddered feeling his warm breath on the back of her neck. "That's what I'm worried about." Elena hissed, pulling away from him slightly.

The dark haired man kneeled down in front of Katherine, "Get out of the van," he repeated, although there was nothing in his voice showing that he was serious. "I don't even know you," Katherine said matter of factly. The dark haired man eyed her for a moment before holding her hand out. "Stefan Salvatore, born November 5th."

"Katherine, but I'm still not coming," She said stubbornly. Stefan stared into her chocolate colored eyes, as if he were searching for something. He glanced over his shoulder before grabbing her waist and dragging her out, once they were outside he swung her over his shoulder. "Shit!" Katherine cursed under her breath. She ducked her head down then let her teeth bite down into his shoulder until she tasted a metallic liquid. Stefan gasped and dropped her, only for her to set off running. Elena glanced in her direction, seeing that she probably wouldn't get very far before she was caught. She glanced over at the black haired man praying that he had left his gun in his inside pocket. And, thankfully, he had. Both the men started roaring with laughter, which was the exact opposite of what she thought they would do. She gave them a confused look. "She bit me!" Stefan exclaimed causing the others to laugh even harder. "Everybody loves a biter," The black haired man chuckled.

"Shut it, Damon." Stefan snapped.

"We'll take the girls in while you... have fun with you're little friend over there." The blonde said after a while. Stefan nodded to him before jogging towards Katherine.

Once they got in the house the blond unbound them and led them upstairs. The house was very regal, they deffinatley had _alot _of money. Possibly too much. "My name is Niklaus, however you may call me Klaus. This here is Damon and his brother Stefan is currently outside." Klaus said as they reached a long corridor filled with rooms. He pushed open a door and showed the girls a white wall with a shimmery gold feature wall. Damon led Caroline inside before Klaus hooked his arm around Elena's waist making her go rigid. "You're smart, you know that," Klaus said idly, the only sound; their shoes on the oak floor and his husky voice. "Thanks, I guess," Elena muttered quietly.

"Your sister is fun but she will learn too," Elena raised her chin in acknowledgement. He led her into a room just like Caroline's but this time it had a deep red feature wall. It was gorgeous, but it wasn't home. "This will be your room. If you behave then I have a feeling that we will get on quite well," He let go of her waist and opened a door to the left of the room leading her into a walk in wardrobe. Elena's lips parted as she admired all of the clothes, none of them looked cheap at all. He stepped back letting her admire her room. "Klaus," Elena said causing Klaus to spin around on his heel. "What are we doing here?" Elena asked, hiding how upset she really was. Klaus paused for a moment choosing his words. "You are here to please your clients. It's nothing personal, love." Klaus stated simply before turning and walking out. She could hear the door being locked. What the hell did clients mean? She glanced outside, it was nearing twilight. She kicked off her shoes and crawled under the covers. A warm liquid escaped her eyes as she slowly fell asleep.

**So, chapter 2. Hope you liked it and it wasn't too cheesy or anything. I apologize if for the mean time Stefan seems a little OOC but I guess at the minute he's a little more ripper Stefan then he usually is ;).**

**1 Reveiw = Hugs and Kisses xo **


End file.
